This invention relates generally to watches, and more particularly to watches having decorative features, and more particularly to watches for displaying a message utilizing movable decorative linguistic elements.
Various watches, e.g., wrist watches, pendant watches, an the like, are commercially available for displaying a message thereon. Such watches typically bear the message on the dial or face of the watch. While such watches are generally suitable for their intended purposes they leave much to be desired from the standpoints of aesthetics and ability to customize the message without changing the face of the watch.
Some watches have included real or simulative gemstones slidably mounted within a raceway or track extending about the periphery of the watch case for the gemstones. The gemstones are mounted within the raceway so that they can move orbitally, i.e., rotate about their own center point while they slide along the circular raceway. While these watches are aesthetically pleasing they still leave something to be desired from the standpoint of aesthetics.